Perfecta
by oOanastaciaOo
Summary: Tiene que ser así, como la vez, con esa dulzura que veo cada día que estamos juntos. Pero por miedo Ed. La gente se te adelanta en la cosas que tu pasas por alto. Y aun asi ... para ti es perfecta y ahora inancanzable.edoxwin Cap 3 arriba.
1. ella es asi

Winry acaba de llamar- confirmo el coronel en su oficina- me comento sobre si estarías tu en el matrimonio.

Edward solo escuchaba palabras del coronel sentado en el sofá mientras se servía una taza de té, desde hace ya unos días él y la teniente hawkeye le habían comentado sobre su matrimonio y seria agradable su presencia. Y por supuesto la de la muchacha de Rizembool.

Si mal no recuerdo- empezó a recordar el coronel frotándose su barbilla- hace ya muchos años que no la veo por estos lados.

Claro- contesto el rubio- desde que recuperamos nuestros cuerpos no la hemos visitado.

Para el muchacho, la mecánica había pasado a segundo plano porque el día en que le dio la noticia de que recuperaron sus cuerpos la muchacha había cumplido alrededor de un año con

Su novio- afirmo Ed- ¿su novio vendrá a la boda?

No lo sé- respondió munstang -

Desde ese día el muchacho prefirió guardarse los comentarios sobre el idiota que le robo el puesto. Y no llamarla, no contestarle las cartas. No saber de ella ni de su brillante amante. Quien por cierto aun no le veía la cara.

Siempre me preguntaba- comenzó a hablar el moreno- porque no me fijaba en el resto de mujeres.

¿Porque?-

Ninguna como ella- termino por comentar el coronel mostrándole un cuadro que estaba sobre su escritorio. En él había una fotografía de Riza muy sonriente. El cuadro siempre estuvo ahí pero siempre tuvo miedo de colocarle la fotografía.

Ella es simplemente perfecta- dijo el coronel mirando el cuadro- cuando le confesé lo que realmente sentía, pensé que todo se me iría al suelo. Que ella me rechazaría, tenía un miedo tan grande que incluso calle por años.-

Era un desahogo total para un hombre que presenciaría su boda en algunos días.

Perfecta- comento Ed dejando su taza de té a un lado-así como de ser hermosa y tranquila, que cuando le hable no sea capaz de hacerla llorar sino de sacarle una sonrisa. La mujer perfecta tiene que quererme tal y como soy, que entienda que deberá esperarme. Que cuide de mi al igual que yo de ella.- y volvió a tomar de su té- tiene que peinarme el cabello… que cuando yo no sea capaz de decirle adiós, que ella tampoco lo haga, que crea mis promesas, que su imagen nunca me abandone y sobre todo- suspiro en voz de que ya estaba cansado- debe amarme igual de la forma en la que la hago yo-

El silencio permaneció en la sala por un tiempo que dio para pensar en ese ser amado que siempre está en la cabeza.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrirse la puerta de la oficina llevándose las miradas de los presentes.

-Winry- sorprendido Ed logro pronunciar su nombre.

Señorita Rockbell. Adelante- comento Roy- justo hablábamos de usted.

………

Y eso (: espero que les sea de su agrado

Nose si hacerle continuación o no :/ pero ustedes me dicen puede ser un gran fic :3


	2. con permiso

**Cap. 2 "Con permiso"**

Poco a poco comenzó a abrirse la puerta de la oficina llevándose las miradas de los presentes.

-Winry- sorprendido Ed logro pronunciar su nombre.

Señorita Rockbell. Adelante- comento Roy- justo hablábamos de usted.

Silencio, majestuoso silencio que en pocas palabras era muy adecuado.

Edo-

Una brillante joya de la mecánica voló por la sala terminando en el cráneo del muchacho. El coronel soltó una gran carcajada pero el rubio no hizo más que maldecirla todos los años que le falto por hacer y por esas tontas reacciones, que, aunque lo negara mil veces por las palabras el simplemente la extrañaba, Winry Rockbell. Ella, era perfecta. Pero sin esas lagrimas que desesperaban al muchacho que ahora se confundían con un torpe abrazo de la mujer.

Que tan diferente puede estar, su cabello parecía tener el mismo toque veraniego, y su cuerpo la misma firmeza desde hace dos años, que muchacha más adecuada para un muchacho como él, pensaba el coronel, quien era testigo de los trastornos bipolares de la jovencita.

Mucho trabajo te costaba toma esa pluma & tan solo escribirme-

Winry- susurro en voz baja el rubio- por favor no sigas llorando, no es para tanto.

Sinceramente ese comentario pareció molestarle a la jovencita, como que no era para tanto, le grito varias veces antes de susurrarle al oído que lo extrañaba. Que lo extrañaba más que otras ocasiones donde solo la necesitaba para sus reparaciones, más que cuando eran solo unos pequeños niños para ir a jugar al rio. Mas que cuando lo amo y nunca lo admitió.

¡Coronel, pido permiso para retirarme junto al señor Alquimista de acero!- grito la muchacha sacando una dulce sonrisa mientras el coronel no pudo rechazar la petición. Y a su vez veía la pequeña sonrisa reflejarse en el rostro de Ed, recordó cada acto de valentía de su futura esposa y amada. "ese muchacho tarde o temprano se casara con una rubia" pensaba bebiendo su té.

Camino a un pequeño parque de ciudad central mientras Ed y Winry charlaban sobre experiencias que tuvieron siendo pequeños y a la vez él se burlaba de la muchacha riéndose de su helado que había terminado en el suelo llegaron al parque donde ambos tomaron asiento en un par de columpios que había. El sol estaba esplendido y no falto como tema de conversación, al igual que los pájaros y como olvidar a Alfons que ya había traído compromiso con una hermosa muchacha llamada aurora. Ed le comento que al día siguiente de que recuperaron sus cuerpos Alfons le había hecho el comentario de que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, que Aurora era para él su felicidad. Luego Winry le pregunto sobre el matrimonio del coronel con la teniente quien por cierto la debía visitar.

Y como esta…- susurró Ed recordando el nombre de un muchacho que era vecino de la familia en rizembool .

¿Alexandre?- dijo Winry con su sonrisa en el cuerpo- está muy bien. Dijo que deberías ir a visitarlo luego de la boda.

¿Y porque no vendrá?

Según él -comento la muchacha recorriendo sus recuerdos- debía cuidar la casa y darle de comer a los hijos de Den, pero estoy muy segura de que no se atrevió a venir por vergüenza.-

Winry rió, ese muchacho para ella era la mejor de las bendiciones mientras los Elric la abandonaron. Cada vez que lloraba en su cuarto por razones que luego de un largo tiempo Alexandre se entero, el muchacho le preparaba una rica comida al aire libre, cosa que la muchacha amó luego de conocerlo a él.

Winry- susurró cabizbajo- Desde ese día en que Alfons me dijo que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, yo me sentí igual, a la vez por él, claro, pero al igual pensé en ti

La muchacha solo admiraba la naturalidad de las palabras del rubio, desde ya muchos años que no hablaba de esa manera y escucharlo así, como siempre lo quiso, su cabeza daba unas señales poco entendibles. Su estomago comenzó a revolotear y no hizo más nada que sonreír.

Pensé en la forma de cómo iba a abrazarte, en cómo iba a tomar tu mano, en tocar tu cabello y jugar de igual forma como hace ya muchos años.- comenzó a ruborizarse- igual busque la mejor forma de decirte unas cuantas cosas que debo y debía decirte.

Edo.-

Las cosas que debo decirte son muy raras y no creo que las entiendas- le comento riéndose del mismo.

Vamos Edo, te escuchare.-

Una de ellas es que eres la mejor persona que conozco sobre este universo, eso sin contar la otra cosa que te iba a mencionar.

Gracias- le susurro la jovencita algo sonrojada.

La otra de ellas es que también eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco, que hasta tu sonrisa te queda a la perfección.-

La muchacha en su corta vida había escuchado distintos tipos de halagos pero ninguno con tanta sinceridad como la que acababa de escuchar. Se quedo sin palabras y sin reacción.

¡Eres perfecta!- le dijo Ed en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte como parecer una linda broma.

Edo, no digas esas cosas- dijo un tanto nerviosa. Su cabeza simplemente había llegado a la conclusión de que no fue muy buena idea haber llegado de improvisto a central. Que el muchacho la confundía más de lo que esperaba y que daría por gritarle al igual que él lo hizo. "eres perfecto". Pero por alguna razón -que en este momento no entendía- Alexandre estaba tomando su corazón & este se sentía satisfecho.

Y sobre las cosas que debía decirte y me arrepiento mucho de no habértelas dicho antes, es tema aparte.- comento el rubio levantándose de su columpio.

**Continuara (:**

Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic que gracias a ellos lo continúe :D muchas gracias de verdad (: espero que les guste esta parte y ya se vendrá la otra (:


	3. tarta

**Capitulo 3 "tarta"**

Y sobre las cosas que debía decirte y me arrepiento mucho de no habértelas dicho antes, es tema aparte.- comento el rubio levantándose de su columpio.

En cuatro días se pueden realizar milagros, y una boda es uno de ellos. Hasta los días de hoy, Riza continuaba llamando a su futuro esposo coronel. Para Ed era de tal manera gracioso que hasta bromeaba con el tema. Dos días antes de la boda la señorita Winry acompañaba a ver el elegante vestido que usará la teniente. Bello al igual que sus ideales & de igual forma de la cual ella lo quería. Y algún caramelo por el camino no le aria nada de mal. Su relación se había formado con el tiempo, de tal manera que ya podría considerarse una amistad.

Camino al hogar de la Teniente Riza, Winry se detuvo frente a un teléfono para una llamada que debía hace ya unos días. Mientras Riza la esperaba afuera ofreciéndole monedas para que las use en la cabina.

Te amo- susurro y salió de la cabina- si vendrá.

La teniente solo le sonrío. En el camino a su casa mientras Winry miraba con cierta cara de admiración un vestido de bodas. Su cabeza pasaba por tales trastornos que ni ella misma se los esperaba, se sentía feliz con él, su amor Alexandre, lo amaba por ser como es, por decirle todo lo que nadie se atrevió a decirle.

¿Por qué no fue Edwuar?- pregunto su amiga. Se llevo cierta admiración por aquella pregunta que podía tener muchas respuestas.

Tiempo- contesto sin despegar los ojos del vestido - hay cosas que no se pueden sentir con la distancia, pero hay otras que se hacen más fuertes con ella.

Conocía perfectamente a esa muchacha porque era su vil retrato. Y perfectamente sabía que sus ojos no mentían. "De seguro Alexandre es moreno" pensó.

Edwuar junto al coronel veían lo de la cena, invitados y todo el revuelo que causa una boda. Que no es cualquier boda y mientras junto a Alfons arrendaban una casa junto al cuartel de central. Winry por su parte se encontraba viviendo en el departamento de Riza que prácticamente pasa el tiempo vacio y entre viaje al departamento y al cuartel de central en él se encontró a alguien muy peculiar.

¿Alexandre? – costo que reconociera a su amor y sin percatarse del momento corrió a abrazarlo y a besarlo después de recorrer ciudades sin él durante mucho tiempo. Efectivamente era moreno y de una estatura admirable.

Y desde la puerta los Elric veían la imagen romántica de su amiga de infancia uno de ellos miraba admirado la escena. Lo veía y no se le olvidaba aun la conversación que tuvieron hace días – Al vamos a comprar algo-

-yo iré a saludar a Alexandre- dijo corriendo a saludarlo.

De alguna manera se sentía feliz, feliz ¿Por qué?, porque ella se veía así, con esa sonrisa que amaba, con un hombre que quería o que amaba y qué más podía pedir. "maldito tiempo" - pensó- como alguien puede amar a la distancia & ahora que está aquí, tiene a otro.

Era hora de dormir & la muchacha se dirigió a su departamento, justo antes se despidió de Alexandre quien dormiría en la casa de arriendo junto a Edwuar y Alfons.

¿Y Edwuar? – pregunto Alexandre en la casa al ver que el muchacho ya no estaba –

Salió a caminar – le respondió Alfons.

Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su apartamento, el sentirse sola ya no era gran cosa pues ya era una costumbre aunque siempre cocinaba para dos, para que el día en que volviera no se le haya quedado como costumbre. Abrió la puerta y arrojo su cartera y zapatos cerca del sofá, estaba muy agotada y no daba tiempo para cocinar. Tocan la puerta.

¿Edo que haces a estas horas despierto y solo?- lo izo pasar y le sirvió un trozo de tarta de manzana y se sentó junto a él, era raro, el muchacho no pronunciaba palabras y solo saboreaba su deliciosa tarta.

El sueño se hacía presente y la muchacha solo esperaba que se marchara, bostezo más de una vez y Edwuar solo iba a una cosa, dejo su plato y cubierto junto a la mesa y se limpio los ojos.

-esta tarta, es igual a ti – susurro – es de aspecto dulce pero tiene un gran sabor, es tan hermosa que más de uno quisiera saborearla y tenerla solo para él-

Winry comenzó a dudar sobre lo que el muchacho había hecho horas atrás, podría estar plácidamente ebrio, o simplemente la falta de sueño le afecte.

Yo amo las tartas.

Y la beso de tal forma como saboreo esa tarta.

**Esta historia debe continuar :S**

Gracias a todos (: ahora se viene las vacaciones & seguiré subiendo el otro cap. :D  
gracias a todos (:


End file.
